On aura tout vu!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo et Shiro sont chez le psy! (UA/Yaoi)


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (hélas... Allez siouplaît Kubo-sama, donnez moi au moins Grimmjow et ichigo! Non?...''snif'' *Je vais bouder*!)

Pairing: Ichigo x Byakuya et Shiro x Shinji (c'est juste pour que vous vous y retrouviez à la fin).

Rating: T

Genre: Yaoi/ UA/ Humour.

_**On aura tout vu!**_

_ Un jour, quand on avait 10 ans, j'ai pisser dans le lit d'ichi' pendant la nuit sans faire gaffe parce que je rêvais que j'étais aux toilettes et j'ai dit que c'était lui...

_ Moi j'ai mis de la terre dans son chocolat chaud...

_ Enfoiré!

_ Je te retourne le compliment connard! Les parent on crus que je faisais encore dans mon froc jusque nos treize ans!

_ Je vois, je vois...continuez je vous pris!

_ J'ai casser le parfum préféré de maman que papa lui avait offert pour la saint valentin... j'ai dit que c'était ichi'.

_ J'ai envoyé ma balle de base-ball dans la télé, j'ai dit que c'était Shiro...

_ J'ai écrasé le chiwawa de la voisine avec mon vélo, il a eu une patte cassée, j'ai dis que c'était ichi...

_ C'ETAIT A CAUSE DE TOI?!

_ Oh ça va hein! Y'a prescription!

_ Okay mon gars! C'est moi qui est déchiré tous tes posters collector de naruto quand on avait onze ans!

_ T'AVAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIT LE CHAT!

_ Héhé! Dans les dents!

_ Calmez v-

_ Et bah t'sais quoi?! C'est moi qui t'ais piqué Starck quand on était en troisième!

_ ENFLURE! Et bah moi j'ai couché avec grimm' en premier!

_ Oh le bâtard! Il m'avait dit que c'était moi le premier!

_ Euh...

_ C'est moi qu'est dit à tout le monde que t'avais des hémorroïdes partout sur le cul en seconde!

_ OH PUTAIN ENCULE DE ROUQUIN! T'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi! En plus c'était pas vrai!

_ Vengeance! T'as dis à tout le monde que j'en avais une si petite qu'on la voyais presque pas! SALE RAT!

_ Et toi alors t'a dis que je me décolorais les cheveux avec de l'eau de javel!

_ et toi t'as dis que je me les colorais avec un produit à la carotte!

_ Hum messieurs...?

_ TU VOIS PAS QU'ON DISCUTE DUCON?! UN PROBLEME?! Hurlèrent le rouquin et l'albinos en direction du psy qui se ratatina sur son siège.

_ Non non... faites...

_ C'est moi qui ais dis à papa et maman que tu cachais un magasine play boy sous ton lit! Ricana shiro.

_ Ah ouai? Bah j'vais t'en apprendre une belle mon gars! C'est moi qui leur est dit que t'avais un vibromasseur dans ton placard!

_ SALAUD! C'est moi qui est arraché les rosiers de mamie et j'ai dis que c'était toi par ce que t'avais foutu des vers dans mon casse croûte!

_ Ah ouai?! Et bah c'est moi qui avait piquer le paquet de clopes à papy et j'ai dis que c'était toi qui fumait en cachette par ce que t'as dit que c'était moi qui avait péter le vase super chère de mamie pour en faire un puzzle! Répliqua Ichigo.

_ C'est moi qui est mis la souris dans ton lit chez tonton kisuke!

_ Bâtard! C'est moi qui est mis la grosse araignée dans la douche pendant que t'étais dedans chez tata kukakku!

_ SALETÉE!

_ VIEILLE FOUINE!

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce et le psy osa demander:

_ Hum... alors comme ça vous vous détester?

_ Qu'est ce tu racontes blaireau?! J'l'aime ichi'!

_ Ouai moi aussi j'aime Shiro! Ou t'as été chercher qu'on s'aimait pas?!

_ Euh...

_ Et ça se dit psy? Pfft, le con! Viens on s'casse frérot!

_ Ouai t'a raison!

Il se levèrent et partirent en claquant la porte sous la tête dépassée du psychiatre qui prit son téléphone:

_ Allo? Monsieur brown? C'est pour un rendez-vous... J'en peux plus je veux me suicider! TOUS DES PSYCHOPATHES!

***Plus tard***

_ Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé? Interrogea Byakuya.

_ On est tombé sur un con... Lança le rouquin en croisant les bras.

_ Comme toujours! Termina celui aux cheveux blancs avec une moue blasée sous les yeux désespérés de Shinji.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que ces deux là arrêteraient de se faire des crasses! Pensèrent leurs compagnons en les voyant se pouiller comme des enfants pour la manette de la PS4 alors qu'ils ont trente ans!

Et oui la bêtise n'as pas d'âge!

Fin!

Héhé, je me suis bien marré pour écrire ce Drabble!

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

Review? :)

Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
